


Fusion Cuisine: Second Time's The Charm!

by Utini501



Series: The Wanderings of a Water Witch [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Family Dinners, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utini501/pseuds/Utini501
Summary: When Priyanka Maheswaran invites Steven and Greg over to her house for dinner after giving Steven his shots, Lapis tags along, curious to see what a human dinner party is like. Expecting something peaceful and mundane, hilarity ensues when she's thrown into the awkward position of having to deal with Priyanka's vicious sassiness, Doug's overprotectiveness of Connie, as well as seeing the Universe and Maheswaran children deal with their budding feelings for each other. And that's all before an uninvited guest decides to crash the party.It can be enjoyed on its own merits, but it's also a companion piece to my bigger fic "We Can Be Heroes" which is an AU that differs greatly from canon. So be mindful of that when you're reading this!
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran
Series: The Wanderings of a Water Witch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180418
Kudos: 4





	Fusion Cuisine: Second Time's The Charm!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the description indicates, this is a companion piece to my main fanfic "We Can Be Heroes" and takes place during the weeks-long interim before Lapis leaves Earth. It'll be one of several of its kind, and will tide any readers over while I prepare the next arc and hopefully attract curious new readers! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy, there are two more chapters coming up and I hope to get them uploaded in a timely manner!

"Alright Steven, that's the last of them! All your vaccinations are up to date, and you've got a clean bill of health! For a boy with an upbringing as... _unorthodox_ as yours, you're doing surprisingly well for yourself! Just make sure to cut back on the desserts and exercise a bit more, alright?"

Steven, Greg, and Lapis all breathed a collective sigh of relief as Priyanka Maheswaran threw her syringe in the trash and placed a band-aid over the final injection site.

"Boy, am I glad he's okay! Thanks a bunch, doc!"

Priyanka glared at Greg, and Lapis could feel the wrath of an angry tiger behind her steely gaze. "Don't thank me, thank whatever higher power kept your son from getting horribly sick! Seriously, it's taken you thirteen years to let a doctor take a look at Steven?! What if he contracted diabetes?! What if he developed scoliosis?! I swear, if _anything_ happens to this boy because of your negligence, I'll tear your head off!"

Lapis and Steven shuddered, but Greg just gazed down into his hands, which sat folded together in his lap. "I'm really sorry. It's just- Nah."

Priyanka rose an eyebrow. "Nah what?"

"I don't want to sit around and make excuses for myself! I should've gotten Steven looked at years ago, but... it's complicated."

"Try me."

"Well..." Greg looked back at Steven, who was more confused than anything. "Hey Schtuball, you mind if Dr. Maheswaran and I stepped outside real quick? We'll be back in a jiffy, I promise!"

Steven nodded. "Sure!"

"Great! I'll see you two in a bit!" Greg opened the door and held it open. "Ladies first!"

Priyanka nodded politely and headed into the hallway, with Greg right behind her. The doors closed and the doctor's office was silent, at least until Steven spoke up.

"So... what do you think about Dr. Maheswaran?"

"She's scary, but also hot." Lapis admitted bluntly. Her cold, condescending demeanor bought about a hundred different Agates Lapis knew to mind, as well as Yellow Diamond herself. But there was something irresistible about her, something about those bags under her steely eyes, her husky voice, and her curvaceous, slightly paunchy figure that made Lapis feel unseasonably warm. "I'm not sure what to think about her."

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from!" Steven said with a little chuckle. "But look on the bright side: she's a lot nicer than she used to be!"

Lapis' eyes widened in shock. "She used to be _meaner?_ "

"Oh yeah, WAY meaner! She was so strict that Connie was terrified of getting on her bad side! I mean, she used to ground her with an abacus!An _abacus_ , Lapis!"

Lapis cringed in sympathy. She had no idea just what kind of torture device an abacus was, but it didn't sound fun.

"But do you know why she was so mean? It's because she just wanted to protect Connie, but went way overboard! Which is kinda what's happening with me right now..." Steven's smile vanished, replaced with a curious expression as he looked towards the door. "Speaking of that, what do you think she and dad are talking about right now?"

Looking at the water cooler near Priyanka's desk, a sneaky little grin spread across Lapis' lips as she drew forth a small stream of water from it. "Only one way to find out..."

Lapis stood up, and as Steven followed suit she spread the stream of water out against the floor to where the tip of one end was peeking out from the other side of the door. Next, with careful fingerplay she shaped both ends of the stream into an odd conical shape. And once she finished, she relaxed her stance and squatted next to the funnel on the doctor's office side of the door. And Steven's mouth fell open in awe when an audio feed from the hallway was fed into the office.

_"-and with Rose... gone, I didn't know what to do. What if I took Steven to a doctor, and they turned out to be a total nutjob? What if they cut him open, or kidnapped him so they could sell him to the government for a quick buck?! Gosh, I probably sound like a nutjob myself, but I had no frame of reference for what to do! For all I knew, one wrong move would have gotten him killed!"_

Lapis looked back at Steven, who was frowning as he sat down and listened to Greg pour his heart out to the doctor. It was disarming to hear someone so full of life to sound so defeated like this. And it was clear that Steven was just as uncomfortable as Lapis, but when she silently offered to cut the feed he shook his head.

_"I know I shouldn't have been complacent, but I just figured that since Steven was half Gem, he'd be fine if we held off on his shots! I've spent enough time around Rose's friends to know that they never get sick! Unless they're Amethyst, but that's only because she likes eating literal garbage."_

Steven actually giggled, which was of some relief to Lapis.

_"But my point is thanks to everything that went down at the time, I didn't want to take any chances. I decided that the best move was to play it by ear! And since you handled all the Gem shenanigans during... **THAT** dinner like a champ, I figured I had finally found a doctor I could trust! And so far, you've proven me right!"_

Lapis and Steven heard Priyanka make a noise that was halfway between a quiet snarl and a particularly deep breath.

_"I see. I still can't say that I condone your decisions, but I do understand where you're coming from. I've been there before, believe it or not."_

_"Really?"_

_"Oh yes, I've made mistakes of my own in the name of protecting Connie. I was so strict with her that she was afraid of me. **Afraid** , Greg! I-I still can't believe that I scared my own daughter so badly!"_

"I can." said Lapis, who was instantly shushed by Steven before Priyanka continued.

_"Things have gotten better since we've taken the time to sit down and talk about her fears and anxiety, but... I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for putting her in that position to begin with._

_"Well at least you recognized where you went wrong and worked to make amends! Kudos to you, Doc!"_

_"Same to you. Annoyed as I am, I do respect the fact that you scheduled this checkup completely unprompted. Just make sure to stay on top of Steven's medical well-being going forward, okay?"_

_"Ma'am, yes ma'am!"_

_"No need for the stuffy formalities, Greg. Priyanka will suffice."_

_"Gotcha! Now come on Priyanka, let's go back inside already! I don't wanna leave Steven and Lapis hanging!"_

Lapis tossed the watery eavesdropping device into the sink with a flick of her wrist, and once Greg and Priyanka entered the office it had already disappeared down the drain.

"Hey guys, is everything going okay- whoa! Easy there, Schtuball!"

Steven had hopped out of his chair and given his dad a big hug, with the man in question being visibly taken aback by this sudden display of affection. Realizing that he had been a little too enthusiastic, Steven stepped away and chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, dad."

"No need to apologize, bud! But what bought this on?"

"Oh, nothing! It's just one of those days, you know?"

Steven glanced at Lapis, and she knowingly winked at him.

"Ah! You mean one of those awesome days where you feel like you're on top of the world, right?" Greg asked. Steven nodded, and he laughed while pointing at Priyanka. "Well that's probably the vaccines at work, right Priyanka?"

"No, not quite." Priyanka answered flatly, Greg's playful insinuations completely lost on her somewhat clinical demeanor. "More than anything, vaccines tend to make you feel a bit under the weather for a while."

"Ah. Well in any case, it's good that you're feeling so darned happy, Schtuball! So are you still up for a Big Donut on the way home?"

While Priyanka let out a scolding cry of "Greg!", Steven thoughtfully stroked his chin as he thought back to the conversation he had eavesdropped on.

"I like donuts and all, but I've got a different idea! As long as you're okay with it, Dr. Maheswaran."

"As long as it doesn't involve gorging yourself on pastries, I'll keep an open mind!"

"Well, you guys remember that time we went out to eat and had dinner together?"

"How could I forget?" Priyanka said, laughing and cringing simultaneously as she remembered having to play it cool when Greg's "date" was a fifty foot tall monstrosity that manners and tact were lost on. "That was quite the experience, to say the least."

"Yeah, it really was..." Steven said while he and Greg exchanged shameful smiles. "But anyway, do you guys think we could do that again? Lapis is gonna leave Earth in a few weeks, and I thought it'd be a fun thing to treat her to before she goes! And besides..." he added while winking at Lapis, "You guys deserve a treat to, for being awesome parents!"

"That sounds like a neat idea!" said Lapis, "Are you guys okay with it, though?"

"Provided that you boys don't try to pass off another giant monster as your mother, why not?" Priyanka said, her tone simultaneously joking and scolding as Greg and Steven sheepishly rubbed the backs of their heads.

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson the first time!" Greg said with a nervous little laugh. "So anyway, I was thinking: the crab shack was fun and all, but how would you guys feel about a potluck dinner? I make a little something, you guys make a little something... sounds like a recipe for a good time!"

Priyanka took a bit to think about it, and ultimately nodded.

"Indeed! And I'm certain Doug and Connie would agree."

"Nice! So what time would work best for you?"

"Tomorrow at six should be perfect! Since Doug and I have weekends off, that should give us plenty of time to cook!"

"Well then, I guess that's a date!" Greg announced cheerfully. "Alright Schtuball, Lapis! I say it's time we hit the road! See you tomorrow, Priyanka!"

"Take care, Mr. Universe! And please, _no donuts_ on the way home!"

Steven and Greg glanced at each other, mischievous grins on their faces.

"We won't make any promises that we can't keep!"

"GREG!"

Lapis and the Universe boys left the clinic in a hurry, giggling impishly as they looked forward to their tasty treats back in Beach City...

* * *

**(The Next Day...)**

_"_ _In other news, a Coral Heights resident had a harrowing encounter with a pugnacious plant! Local resident Dee Dee Rabara was trimming her hedges when she was set upon by a monstrous flower! According to her, it would have devoured her had she not fought back with her trusty hedge clippers! However, this report cannot be verified since according to her, it slinked away after her counterattack, and the vines she cut off vanished into thin air-"_

Greg turned off the van's radio as he pulled up to the Maheswaran residence, which was an utter oddity to Lapis. It was essentially a normal house... that was connected to several other houses. Was this some kind of odd horizontal skyscraper? Or could houses fuse like Gems did? Either way, she noticed that there were plenty of other "house fusions" in Connie's neighborhood, and couldn't help but stare as Greg powered down the van.

_'Every time I think I've gotten used to the Earth, there's always else that takes me by surprise! What a weird little planet...'_

"Alright guys, we're here! Is everybody ready for an amazing dinner?!"

Lapis looked at the covered plates and trays that sat in the back of the van with her and smiled. Inside were all kinds of delicious foods that she and Steven helped Greg prepare for the evening: a few ribeye steaks, homemade French fries, Texas toast, a chocolate cream pie... in between this and whatever the Maheswarans had cooked up, this was going to be a dinner to remember.

"Yeah!"

"Well then, let's roll out and chow down!"

Greg and Steven undid their seatbelts while Lapis opened the back of the van. She handed most of the food to the boys, then jumped out with the chocolate pie before shutting the back. Greg headed for the door, and Lapis would have tagged along had Steven not tugged on her skirt.

"Oh! You need something, Steven?"

"Yeah! How do I look?!"

Lapis's expression was neutral as she looked over the tubby youth. "Like yourself."

"Wha- no, no! Do I look good?"

That was an odd question, wasn't it? As far as Lapis could tell, Steven was as adorably round as he always was. His cheeks were chubby and perfectly pinchable, his curly hair was wonderfully fluffy...

"Yep! You're as cute as always!"

"Good! Now, do I smell okay?"

"Uh..." Lapis leaned in close to Steven and sniffed, and was met with a scent she could only describe as a sea breeze mixed with tropical flowers. "Yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?"

Steven went all red in the face as he stared back at the Maheswaran residence. "No reason! I was just wondering."

Lapis had no idea what was going on with Steven, but she knew from experience that you weren't likely to get an answer from someone answering so tersely. Hoping to have light shed on his odd behavior later, Lapis followed him to the doorway where Greg was waiting patiently for them. Since he and Steven's hands were full, Lapis held the pie in one hand while knocking on the door with the other. The door opened shortly afterwards, and in the doorway stood a dark-skinned girl with long hair who Steven had nothing but nice things to say about: Connie Maheswaran.

_'That girl I nearly drowned that one time.'_

"Steven! Oh you're finally here!" 

She ran forward and tried to hug Steven on instinct, but when she noticed the dishes in his hands she stopped short, and settled for giving him a one-armed side hug while the boy's face went even redder. Giggling, she smiled up at Greg and Lapis. 

"It's great to see you guys! Come on in, mom and dad are in the kitchen!"

The trio entered the Maheswaran residence, and Lapis was pleased with the atmosphere. The living room alone was simple but impeccably clean, and despite how busy it was, the kitchen was similarly well-kept. Priyanka was at the sink washing dishes and tools used for food prep, and Connie's father, a handsome bespectacled man named Doug, was getting the table set up and putting plates, silverware, and food into place. When Connie led Lapis and her friends into the kitchen, both Maheswarans looked over at them and smiled politely.

"Hey mom, dad, they're here! Is everything ready yet?"

"Almost! The enchiladas just need a bit more time..."

While Priyanka watched the timer on the kitchen counter like a hawk, Doug shook Greg's hand and accepted his food.

"Ah, Greg! Steven! Good to have you over! Same with you, Miss..."

"Lazuli. Lapis Lazuli, it's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise!"

He ran the rest of the gauntlet, shaking Steven and Lapis' hands after accepting their food. After nearly filling up the table with both family's food, Priyanka looked back at the group and nodded. "Punctual to the point of being ahead of schedule... I approve. Though sadly, it means that you'll have to wait a bit until dinner's ready."

"Hey: good things come to those who wait, am I right?!" Greg asked, causing Doug and Priyanka to grin proudly at each other as they gazed pridefully upon the food they had already cooked. "Anyway, since we've still got time, you guys mind if I help tidy up the kitchen a bit?"

"Sure!" Priyanka pointed at a broom and dustpan propped up between the kitchen counter and the refrigerator, "Why don't you give the floor a quick sweep? I meant to do it earlier, but I got a little distracted with the cooking."

"Got it!"

"And while Greg's taking care of that..." Priyanka thought deeply before shaking her head. "Actually, I can't think of anything the rest of you can do. So Steven, Connie, since you've got a bit of free time I'll let you spend it at your discretion! We'll holler for you once everything's ready."

"Thanks mom!" Connie turned to Steven. "Hey Steven, want to join me in the backyard? I've got something I've been meaning to show you!"

"Ooh, what is it?! A new bird bath? Some cool flowers? A lion of your own?!"

"Well you won't find out by standing around! Come on, it'll only take a second!"

Steven cried out and laughed as Connie took his hand and dragged him outside. Lapis and Greg chuckled along with him, but Doug just cringed.

"Hey Lapis, how about you go outside and keep an eye on those two?" he suggested.

"Uh... why? Did they do anything wrong?"

"Oh no, it's just..." Doug crossed his arms and straightened his glasses, scowling as the kitchen light caught them at _just_ the right angle to make them gleam menacingly, "You never know what kids could be up to when they're out of our sight. They could hugging, snuggling, or..." he shuddered. _"Holding hands._ " His expression softened as his body language relaxed and his glasses settled back into place. "Trust me, Priyanka and I were their age once. We know the kind of things kids like them get up to."

"Uh... okay."

"Thanks! Now hurry, before they get a little _too_ cuddly!"

Priyanka looked on with an approving nod, while Greg's expression matched Lapis' as the two locked eyes. It was one of confusion, and they quickly shrugged before going their separate ways.

 _'Wow. That Doug guy is_ weird _. And hot,'_ Lapis admitted to herself, blushing as she thought back to how that piercing gaze, deep voice, and well-built figure of his, _'But definitely weird. What's so bad about them holding hands?'_

Heading out the back door, Lapis found herself in a well-kept backyard that was a bit narrow, yet comfy. The brick walls, stone paths, and blooming plants off to the sides of the paths gave it the appearance of a compact garden of sorts, and there was a table and chairs at the end that were perfect for relaxing in. But instead of lounging like one would expect, Steven and Connie were marveling over a large planter pot that had clusters of beautiful pink flowers that looked like they were crafted from rose-colored glass.

"OH MY GOSH! Connie, how- where-?!"

Connie giggled at how dumbstruck the starry-eyed youth was, as did Lapis, quietly.

"Dad found a bag of these seeds at Beach City Funland during his job! Mr. Smiley didn't want them, so he bought them home and planted them! Once they bloomed, I realized they looked a lot like this one flower you told me about..."

"Yeah, Fuschia Glass... flowers that mom created." Steven picked one of the flowers, which was surprisingly soft despite its brittle appearance. He smiled down at it before looking back at Connie. "Gosh Connie, the Gems are going to be so happy to see these! Thanks a bunch!"

He hugged her tightly, and the girl reciprocated with a hug of her own. A hug that went on... and on... and on... and even when it technically ended, Steven and Connie were still holding each other close. They held hands, and pressed their foreheads together while their cheeks went pink. They even began giggling... and all of a sudden, Lapis began to feel a little awkward about watching this.

"Hey guys!"

While Lapis had hoped that her friendly greeting would interrupt this strangely intimate moment, she was caught off guard by how startled Steven and Connie were. They yelped as they jumped away from each other and began to sweat and fidget as their cheeks burned hotter than the sun.

"WHOA! H-H-Hey Lapis!" Steven said, his voice shaky as he and Connie tried not to look at each other. "Gosh, h-how long have you been standing there?"

"I just came out," Lapis lied, "Is everything okay out here?"

"Y-Yeah, it's fine!" Connie said, her voice just as quivery as Steven's while she let out a nervous laugh, "Steven was just happy to see these flowers I found!"

That definitely wasn't a lie, at least not entirely. Steven was certainly a cuddlebug, though he had _never_ hugged Lapis the way he hugged Connie. But it was clear that Steven was horribly embarrassed, and Lapis didn't want to press the poor kid.

"Well I don't blame him. Those are some really pretty flowers!"

Judging by the looks of quiet relief on their faces, the kids seemed to appreciate this change of subject.

"They are! Did you know that Steven's mom created them?"

She did, but her mind was genuinely blown now that she was really looking at the Fuschia Glass. To think that a mere Rose Quartz could create something so delicate and beautiful...

"That's really impressive. I-Is it okay if I pick one?"

"Sure! Help yourself!"

Lapis plucked a flower from the planter and sniffed it. Its scent wasn't much different than the pleasant scents of other flowers, but the odd sense of tranquility that washed over her more than made up for it. For a few long seconds, she felt lighter than air and was surprised that she hadn't begun to float. But she came back to Earth just as quickly as she left, though a lingering feeling of peace persisted. It was definitely a flower fit for a pacifistic rebel leader... even if said pacifistic rebel leader was the cause of a devastating civil war.

"Thanks." She tucked the flower behind an ear, then took her seat at the outdoor table where Steven and Connie joined her.

"So how do you like my home so far, Lapis?" Connie asked, her tone so casual and friendly that an outsider would never have guessed that she was talking to someone who nearly drowned her the last time they had met. It was still startling to Lapis, who was surprised by the lack of malice or hatred in her tone.

"Oh! Uh... it's been fun so far. Your house is really nice, and your parents are hot."

Connie awkwardly pursed her lips as she struggled to find a non-awkward retort.

"Plus, this is a really pretty garden! Relaxing, too."

"Glad you like it!" Connie turned to Steven, and a quick glance Lapis snuck under the table revealed that she had taken his hand once again. "So anyway, Steven tells me that you'll be leaving Earth pretty soon."

"In a couple of weeks, yeah. I'm going to this place called Nova Veluti."

"I can't say that I'm familiar with that place, but I hope it treats you better than Earth has! I'm really sorry about all the bad things that have happened to you here."

Lapis averted her gaze, choosing to look down at the table instead of the cheerful young girl. "Well it's not like I've been a blameless victim. I mean, I tried to drown you that one time, remember?"

"Yeah, that _was_ pretty... bleh," Connie admitted in what Lapis felt was a heck of an understatement, "But you were also scared and lashing out! It's not like you were hurting me for fun, so no hard feelings, okay?"

Lapis almost wished there was, because she knew that she'd be a lot less willing to forgive herself had she been in Connie's shoes. But that obsession with not wanting to rock the boat persisted, and she kept her opinions to herself.

"Okay."

"So anyway Steven," Connie said, looking towards her chubby friend, "You've told me about all the fun things you've been doing with Lapis, but what about with the Crystal Gems? You haven't talked much about them!"

"Eh, it's been the usual." Steven said with a shrug. "I've been helping the Gems set up a room for Peridot at the temple in case she wants to use it, we've been chasing the Slinker all over Beach City since it's escaped the temple... oh! And I unbubbled Centipeetle again!"

That seemed to perk Connie right up. "Really? How is she?!"

"She's doing a lot better!" Steven said with a smile on his face, "She can actually walk and talk now! I mean, she can only talk in gurgles and clicks, but that's way better than how she was the first time!"

"That's a good sign, Steven!" Connie said, her tone triumphant and hopeful, "At this rate, you'll uncorrupt her in no time!"

"I don't think it'll be that easy. When she tried to tell me about what happened, she almost turned back into a monster! Whatever the Diamonds did, it must've really scared her."

"Well no matter how long it takes, you'll be with her every step of the way." Lapis could hear the faint sound of Connie patting Steven's hand in reassurance, only to stop when the backyard door opened.

"Kids! Lapis!" Doug's voice called out, "I hope you're ready for an unforgettable luncheon, because it's time to eat!"

Connie and Steven cheered as they jumped out of their seats and let go of each other's hands just in time for the man himself to poke his head out the doorway. Satisfied with their lack of physical contact, he nodded at Lapis in silent approval before Priyanka's voice called out from behind.

"Honey, it's _dinnertime_! We had lunch a few hours ago."

"I know, but "unforgettable dinner" just doesn't roll off the tongue as well!" Doug argued as he looked over his shoulder.

"Perhaps, but you can't just throw improper grammar around like that! You need to set a good example for Connie!"

Lapis, Steven, and Connie all giggled while Doug sulked like an adorably sad puppy.

"Well... you heard my wife. Dinner's ready."

He disappeared inside, and Lapis and the kids were quick to follow him. But on her way back in, Lapis' attention was grabbed by something... odd. She blinked a few times as she stared at a patch of dirt where a few small shrubs and flowers were planted. Maybe she was just seeing things, but she could have _sworn_ she saw a long, dark-colored thing retreat into the dirt. Like a snake, or a worm or... maybe even a tendril of some kind?

"Hey Lapis, come on!" Steven hollered as he stood in the doorway, you don't want all the food to get cold, do you?"

Looking back at Steven and then the plants, Lapis stared for a little while longer.

_'Meh. I was probably just seeing things.'_

And so she followed Steven inside, putting that mysterious figure in the back of her mind as she got ready to enjoy a fun meal between two hospitable families.


End file.
